


Where I Belong

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 06:24:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18360449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: While having dinner with Eddie and Christopher, Buck gets an unexpected call from Abby. It has Buck realizing some things, specifically about Eddie.





	Where I Belong

“I’m telling you, pineapple does not belong on pizza,” Eddie is saying.

“And I’m telling you you’re wrong,” Buck argues. “What do you think, Christopher? Come on. Back me up.”

“I like pineapple on pizza,” Christopher says.

Eddie gapes at him while Buck gives a cry of triumph.

“When did you even have pineapple on pizza?” Eddie asks him.

“Buck,” Christopher says simply.

Eddie narrows his eyes and points an accusing finger at him, “You brought that blasphemous food into my home?”

“Of course not,” Buck says. “We had it after school one day when you were working late and I picked him up.”

“It was good,” Christopher says.

“I cannot believe you turned my own son against me,” Eddie sighs.

Buck is still laughing when his phone rings. He doesn’t recognize the number, so he steps away to answer it.

“Hello?”

“Hi Buck.”

The voice on the other end has him freezing. It’s one he hadn’t heard in over six months. Maybe longer. But he’ll never forget it.

“Abby.”

He sees Eddie turn to him with a concerned from and gives him a reassuring smile.

“It’s good to hear your voice,” she says. Buck’s head is still spinning so he doesn’t respond. He’s not sure what he’s supposed to say. After a moment she goes on. “I’m in town for a few days. I was hoping we could meet up. Maybe tonight? If you’re free.”

Months ago Buck would have jumped at the chance. He would have already had his shoes on and been halfway out the door. But now…

His eyes land on Eddie and Christopher. Christopher is saying something that has Eddie laughing as he leans against the counter. It has Buck smiling in response, a now familiar warmth spreading across his chest.

“I’m not,” Buck says. “I’m not free.”

“Oh,” Abby says after a moment of silence. “Are you sure? It won’t take long. I’ve just missed you.”

“I did too,” Buck tells her. “For a long time. But I’ve moved on. So I’m happy for you and everything. And I’ll probably always care about you but…”

“You found someone else.”

“I did,” Buck says.

“Good,” Abby says. “You deserve to be happy Buck.”

“I am. I’m where I belong.”

He hangs up after saying goodbye, and then just stands there a moment. His gaze is still on Eddie and Christopher. Despite the way Eddie is laughing and talking, his attention is still half focused on Buck.

When Buck pockets his phone and steps up to the counter, Eddie steps closer. “Everything okay?”

Buck nods and takes a deep breath. “Yeah. Everything’s great. That was Abby. She wanted to meet up. She said she missed me.” Buck doesn’t miss the way Eddie tenses. Which just makes things even more clear. “I told her I couldn’t.”

“Why?”

Buck lifts his eyes and looks at Eddie intently. “I told her I moved on.”

“And have you?”

Buck nods, “I think I started to the moment this handsome firefighter joined the team, and became one of the best parts of my life. The part I look forward to the most.”

Eddie takes a step closer, his hands hovering in the air between them as if he wants to touch but doesn’t know if he’s allowed. “Buck…”

“This is where I belong,” Buck tells him. He reaches out and grabs Eddie’s hands, placing them on his waist before stepping closer to him. His own hand comes up to the back of Eddie’s neck. “I belong here with you. And Christopher. If you’ll have me.”

“Why does it sound like you’re proposing?” Eddie asks, sounding a little breathless.

Buck grins, “Not yet. But this a big step.”

“Are you two going to kiss?”

Christopher’s voice has both their eyes widening, and turning to look in his direction.

“Aren’t you supposed to be eating?” Eddie asks him.

“This is more entertaining,” Christopher says,

Buck laughs and rests his head against Eddie’s, “We’re the dinner entertainment.”

“Are you going to kiss now?” Christopher asks again.

“Would you be okay with that?” Eddie asks.

Christopher shrugs, “I like Buck. He’s a good dad.”

Buck feels his breath catch. Eddie’s arms tighten around him, but he doesn’t look away from Christopher. “He is, isn’t he?”

“Eddie,” he whispers. He can feel tears stinging at his eyes and tries to turn his face away.

Eddie gently grabs his chin, “You were alluding to marriage and this is what gets you?”

Buck’s laugh is a little on the hysterical side, but he can’t help it. “I love you. I love Christopher. I don’t know what I did to deserve to be any part of this little family you have.”

“You’re you,” Eddie tells him, smiling softly down at him. “You love us, and we love you. _I_ love you. We’re lucky to have you, Ev.”

Buck kisses him, slow and deep, trying to put everything he’s feeling into it. He smiles when he hears Christopher sighing out a “finally.”

Eddie laughs and pulls back. He doesn’t go far, keeping a hand on Buck’s waist as he turns to face Christopher. “You do know it’s past your bedtime.”

“I was hoping you wouldn’t notice,” Christopher says.

Buck laughs, “Ah so it was a ploy to stay up longer.”

“A little.”

Eddie shakes his head, “I don’t know where you learned to be so sneaky.”

“Buck.”

Buck holds up his hands, “Hey now. You cannot blame me for this.”

“First you’re influenced him with the pineapple pizza and now this,” Eddie says. His serious tone is ruined by the grin still on his face.

“Hey, I still stand by the first one,” Buck says. “Pineapple pizza is great.”

Eddie sighs, “I would fall for someone with poor taste in pizza.”

“I think we can go with the majority rules here,” Buck says.

“Buck if you walk out of this house and ask anyone else the majority of the people will agree with me,” Eddie tells him. “Pineapple on pizza is a crime.”

“Well then I guess you’ll just have to arrest me,” Buck tells him.

He smirks when Eddie’s eyes darken and he instinctively leans closer, “Maybe I will.”

“But Dad isn’t a cop,” Christopher says.

“You are going to get me in so much trouble,” Eddie whispers. He turns towards Christopher and claps his hands together. “Alright bud, it’s time for bed.”

“But I want to stay up with you and Buck,” Christopher tells him.

“It’s a school night,” Eddie says. “But _maybe_ if you’re good you can stay up a little later this weekend, okay?”

“Okay!”

Eddie shakes his head and smiles fondly after Christopher when he immediately starts heading towards his room. Buck watches as Eddie follows after him, and then starts to gather the plates from dinner, putting them in the sink. He’s gathering the glasses when Christopher’s voice sounds from down the hall.

“Buck! Are you coming?”

Buck stills. It wouldn’t be the first time he’s helped Eddie get Christopher to bed. He’s even done it himself the few times Eddie has worked late. But something about this feels different.

He puts the glass down and dries his hands on the towel by the sink before walking down the hall to Christopher’s room. He’s in bed, and Eddie is leaning against the dresser.

Eddie smiles and kisses his cheek when Buck joins them, “He wants you to tell him a story.”

So Buck does. He sits next to him on the bed, with Eddie on his other side. He tells him the story of two brave men who met and became best friends, and somewhere along the way fell in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day. ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
